You Are Miles Dumber Than She Is
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Isla Del Sol. Summary Potosi Everyone gets back to camp and Connie is pissed. Connie demands to know why Jorge was voted out and Naomi says that he was the biggest threat and he could’ve easily won the season. Connie asks if she wants to win challenges and Naomi says that he wasn’t the only one doing well in challenges and that they’ll be fine without him. Connie is pissed but doesn’t take it any further and goes to bed. Destiny and Sydney are talking in the woods together and celebrate the fact that they got Jorge out. Sydney says she was scared that not using the idol was gonna be a mistake and Destiny laughs and says she almost told her to use it on her. Sydney says that Naomi is already a stupid player and Destiny says that’s good for them and the two of them laugh. Destiny asks if they should just go for Connie if they lose again and Sydney says it’s probably their best shot to keep Naomi on their side and then they can throw her under the bus if needed. Sydney says she loves how they were immediately on the bottom of their tribe just for going into the woods and Destiny says these people don’t know how to play the game and the two laugh. Luke, Mac and Isaiah are working on the shelter to fix some repairs from a storm and Mac is struggling to find a place to help. Isaiah tells Mac he can tie the rope that holds the bamboo pieces in place and Mac says that he can handle doing that. However, when doing that Mac manages to get rope burn and has to keep his finger under water for the pain to go away. Isaiah helps him out and caters to him to help the pain go away but Luke gets annoyed and wants to make fun of Mac for being useless but he decides to bite his tongue and not say anything. Tarija Caden, Daniel and Jenny are hanging out and talking with one another while eating another one of Daniel’s meals. Daniel asks Jenny why she decided to play Survivor and she explains how she’s been a fan of it since she was a kid and is a huge nerd for it. Caden says that he’s playing because he loves getting new life experiences and this one seemed like one that would be really great. Daniel says he’s playing for his kids to support them more since being a chef isn’t the highest paying job. The three of them bond a lot and have a great time getting to know each other. Kel and Nevaeh are walking and strategizing about the game. Nevaeh mentions how after Jenny goes she thinks it should be Daniel. Kel is surprised and asks why and Nevaeh says everybody loves him and he’s the perfect candidate to win since he’s the sweet, non-threatening old dad that people wanna protect. Kel nods and says he sees what she means and she’s probably right. Nevaeh says she still thinks it’s top priority to get Jenny out first since she’s a lovable underdog who could flip and Kel agrees. Challenge The challenge is played and Potosi wins immunity. Tarija will attend tribal council. Tarija The tribe gets back to camp feeling defeated and down on themselves. Jenny goes down to the beach alone, knowing it's likely that she'll be going home tonight. Daniel and Caden walk up to her and they tell her they're going to try to save her. Jenny asks how and Daniel says it's best she knows less but she should just vote for Kel. Jenny says she will and she thanks them and Caden says they're gonna do their best but there's no promises and Jenny says she'll take what she can get. Daniel is walking with Kel and talking about the vote. Daniel asks if he's gotten a weird feeling from Nevaeh recently. Kel says he actually has recently and he says that she was trying to say how Daniel would win this season. Daniel is surprised and chuckles, saying he doesn't see how a chef who isn't very smart would win this game. Kel says it sketched him out since she wants Daniel out and Daniel says that she's a lot smarter than Jenny. Kel asks if Daniel thinks they should go for Nevaeh first and Daniel says it could be smart since Nevaeh knows so much about their alliances dynamics while Jenny isn't much of a threat at all and Kel agrees. Caden, Daniel, Gary, Kel and Nevaeh are all together. Nevaeh says they can just easily vote out Jenny and be done with everything. Gary agrees and says it's godo they have another easy vote to stall for time. Caden says they have to win the rest of the immunities and Kel says he believes in them. Kel and Nevaeh walk off alone and Nevaeh asks if they're good with the vote. Kel says they should be unless he's being lied to and Nevaeh chuckles and says Caden and Gary wouldn't dare lie to him and Kel laughs. Tribal Council Jeff asks Nevaeh how it feels to go back to tribal council and she says it's very sad and lowers their morale. Jeff asks Gary how this vote will go and he says it'll probably be a fairly simple vote. Jeff asks who the simple vote is and Jenny says it's her. Jeff asks why and Jneny says there was a girls alliance but Nevaeh flipped to the guys and has become their goat. Nevaeh rolls her eyes and says she's nobodies goat and Jenny chuckles and looks at Kel. Jeff asks Kel why Jenny is looking at him and he says he isn't sure. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Kel. Jenny. That's one vote Kel, one vote Jenny. Jenny looks down, sad. Nevaeh. That's one vote Kel, one vote Jenny, one vote Nevaeh. Nevaeh is confused and looks at Kel. Nevaeh. Kel smirks. Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Isla Del Sol... Nevaeh (4-1-1) Nevaeh is completely shocked and looks angry. Jenny has a huge smile on her face and whispers a thank you to Daniel and Caden who are both smiling. Nevaeh angrily grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She turns around and flips off Kel before storming out. Votes Caden voted Nevaeh: "It's either you or Jenny and I like Jenny a looooottttt more than I like you. She doesn't deserve to go and I hope we convinced Kel." Daniel voted Nevaeh: "I see Jenny as the equivalent of my daughter and I couldn't bear to vote her out this time. Plus this helps my game and hurts Kel's game at the same time so I'm proud of this." Gary voted Nevaeh: "This makes me feel bad but I'm more loyal to Kel than you and Kel wants you out so it only makes sense to do what he thinks is best." Kel voted Nevaeh: "Thanks for giving me the numbers babe! You are a terrible player and you might think Jenny is the dumb girl but you are miles dumber than she is." Nevaeh voted Jenny: "Listen I know you may hate me for this and how I chose to play this game but I did what I think was best for me to get far and I don't regret it." Jenny voted Kel: "I don't know if I'm going or if you're going but I was told to vote for you so I'm just gonna do it and not question it, I have to do whatever I can to survive." Final Words "I am... pissed off to say the least. I flipped on the girls for Kel just to have him use me like he did? I think he's disgusting and misogynistic for voting out all of the women. I hope he gets what's coming to him and ironically I'm rooting for Jenny to win now. Kel better regret this decision." - Nevaeh, 13th Place